


The one where the teens really want Uncle Tony's car

by manorabrucelee



Series: The Age Playing Avengers [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Steve, F/M, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Puppy dog looks and face, Teen Angst Natasha, Teen angst Bucky, Uncle Tony, how to con Uncle Tony into giving you his car, ice cream before lunch, taking out the audi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manorabrucelee/pseuds/manorabrucelee
Summary: This is a dabble about Bucky wanting to take out Natasha in the Audi and Natasha get the car from uncle Tony. he says no to Bucky but can't really say no to Nat





	The one where the teens really want Uncle Tony's car

Bucky let out a deep sigh. "You can suck all the air in the room. I will still not let you go in my Audi" Tony said ,as he tested the circuit he just created.

 

"But why?" Bucky whined at Tony.

 

"Because you're a reckless teen and you'll probably ding it somehow". Tony kept on with his test. "And stop making that face; I'm not your Pops. That face and eyes won't work on me," Tony said as Bucky slouched then moved to the couch next to Tony's workstation. "No teen angst allowed in my lab. Go bother your Pops." Tony said as he put on his mask and started to wield his new circuit.

 

 Bucky turned on the couch and texted using his phone as Jarvis started Tony’s music back on. After a while of texting, Nat appeared at the door wearing a short red dress. She headed towards the couch where Bucky was sitting; it only took a few seconds until the teen couple started to make out.

 

Tony who was engulfed in the wielding stopped when Jarvis announced the entrance of Natasha to the lab. He asked Jarvis to lower the music. "Hey there beu...whoa whoa whoa , no teen angst and no making out. This is a place where we come to worship science you heathens." Bucky shot up from his spot as Nat sat up straight as if she wasn't just neck deep into Bucky just a few seconds ago. Tony frowned at the two teens on his couch. “This is my lab, you have like a billion places you two can hide out and make out. Not here" Tony chastised then crossed his arms as his wielding mask was now above his head.

 

 Nat made her way to Tony and then smiled sweetly as him. "Sorry Uncle Tony. I promise I won't do it again," she added after a little bit then fidgeted as she stood.

 

 "Well... um just... don't do that again." Tony said after clearing his throat. "Say Uncle Tony? Did you know that it's mine and Bucky's anniversary today?" Nat said beaming with innocence as she walked towards Tony then leaned in and sat on Tony's lap.

 

 "It... it is? Really? “Tony said as he moved to better fit Nat on his lap and then started to blink at her.

 

 "Uh huh, and I was wondering uncle. Would you mind taking us out in your car today?” Natasha said sweetly to her uncle as she took off his wielding mask.

 

 “I have a lot of things to do today. Pepper will hang me if I left the place now, princess.” Tony said in an apologetic tone.

 

“But I really wanted to go out today uncle. I really hoped we could celebrate our anniversary with you.” Natasha said while pouting at Tony.

 

Tony wasn’t exactly oblivious to what Natasha was doing, blatantly pulling on his heart strings and giving him puppy dog looks. He was the master of that look he used it a billion on times on Steve and yet.” Tell you what, how about if I gave you Happy for the day, and you guys take out the limo? Huh? Go out in style and class.” Tony offered and then his heart broke again when Natasha still had the puppy dog look still on her face. “The limo with Happy is a very good option princess. It really is the responsible thing to do here”. Somehow, Natasha’s face got more pathetic. “Fine, take my keys and go, I’ll square it with Uncle Steve. Just don’t get into any trouble, and I’m giving the keys to you not teen angst over there”.

 

 “ thank you, thank you thank you thank you uncle Tony “ Natasha said while kissing Tony’s face all over” I love you more than uncle Steve” then got up from his lap and grabbed Bucky and ran towards the elevator.

“Jarvis, call up Steve. Damn teenagers and their puppy dog face” Tony grumbled to himself A few seconds have passed and then Steve popped up on his screen” Man of steel he says. You’re the push over Steve, not me he says” Steve said while crossing his arms across his chest.

 

 “Are they grounded or under house arrest? “ Tony asked ignoring Steve’s comments.

 

“No they’re not. I’ll just have to clear it with mommy and you mister, I don’t hear any grief from you about being a push over. You caved in under five minutes,” Steve said then pointed at Tony.

 

“Don’t point at me, it’s not polite.” Tony said then as an afterthought “Daddy may I have ice cream?” Tony put on his best innocent little boy look.

 

“No Tony, its lunch time. You need to eat food first” Steve said and then looked at Tony’s face

 

 “Please Daddy? Please? “Tony begged Steve, and then put on his puppy dog face.

 

 “Fine, just don’t tell mommy and you only have the one scoop,” Steve said as he rubbed at his forehead.

 

 “Huh! One minute and 30 seconds. You are the king of pushovers Steve. Come down here with my ice cream I have something I want to try out on you” Tony said and pointed at Steve.

 

“God damn it. You always do that to me. Which flavor and no weird scinecy sex. Mommy is coming and I have to look presentable,” Steve said as he kept rubbing his forehead.

 

“If you get here in time. I’ll make sure you look presentable.” Tony winked “chop chop you.” Tony ordered and then asked Jarvis to hang up the line “I still got it” Tony smiled to himself and went back to wielding.

 


End file.
